


A Night Well Spent

by demontowerlover666



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demontowerlover666/pseuds/demontowerlover666
Summary: I was bored, so I wrote this.





	A Night Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I wrote this.

Germ keeps his eyes to the ground, the pacing of his walk synchronized to the song about party's, war and corruption blasting through his headphones. His feet pass over the gravel road beneath him; he feels a crunch with each step he takes. The next few steps he tries to push down harder to make a bigger crunch, taking satisfaction in all that are successful. On his body sits a vast array of the same shade of black, he likes his color choice, and over his shoulders sits a cheap backpack equipped with desert camouflage and low hanging straps. Germ has recently discovered the inside makes for a great insulator if you place a piece of fabric across the top of whatever you were trying to keep warm, or cool given the current circumstances. The gravel road he's walking on turns to asphalt and he looks to the side, noticing the bridges railing. It's silver and reflects the sun, when Germ looks at it a certain way it makes his eyes sting. He backs up towards one end of the bridge keeping his body facing the metal bars. He hesitates for a moment, calculating his next few moves and staring down the rail. Quickly, he sprints towards the railing at top speed, He knows this won't help the overall outcome but it makes the process easier. Rapidly approaching the end of the bridge, he places a hand on the metal bar and hurdles over the side.

Germ falls onto the rough and rocky surface with harsh thud, his feet hit the ground first, but his legs give way and he falls to the floor. He sighs and picks himself up without delay. Pausing to check for injury's, feeling a small pain in his ankle and shoulder. Nothing is cut or scraped and the pains quickly ease up. He turns to his right and sees the old sewer pipe. This is his destination. He walks inside to the smell of sweat, mold and cigarette smoke, this place used to be dwelling for the homeless. Germ recalls that they pulled a the body of one out of here after the flood. 

" _HHHRRRRRGKK!!!_ " comes a sound from behind him. He turns around to see a small, grey creature standing on it's hind legs behind him. The creature is holding something black in it's mouth, it looks almost too big for it to carry.

"Hey, Rabies," Germ says to the possum. He walks up to him to examine the object. The body of it seems to be in the shape of a hemisphere, with a large lip poking out of the top. "Oh, you picked up my hat!" He says as Rabies places it down beside him, "Guess it fell off when I landed." Germ picks it up and gives the possum a light pat.

"Brought something for you," He says removing the backpack from his shoulders and beginning to open it, "Well, for us." Nestled under a green sweat-stained t-shirt is packet of Doritos and a tub of Neapolitan ice cream. Germ pushes the shirt away and removes the valuables to share with his friend. As expected the ice-cream is still cold and has even managed to cool down the chips. Germ rips open the lid of the tub and digs his fingers into the delicious substance contained inside whilst Rabies manages to ease his nose into the backpack and removes the chip packet from it. Then uses his front paws to tear it open.

Both eat long in to the night and fall asleep huddled up to each other.    

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into something better than the trash written above, but I don't know for certain as I currently have no idea how I want to continue it.


End file.
